Akin to Science
by Mara Greengrass
Summary: As the War wraps up, Hermione Granger tracks a Death Eater to Cardiff.


TITLE: Akin to Science  
RATING: G SUMMARY: As the War wraps up, Hermione tracks a Death Eater to Cardiff.  
DISCLAIMER: These characters belong to the BBC and JK Rowling. I just fantasize about them.  
CONTINUITY/SPOILERS: Set at some point in Torchwood Season One, but no spoilers. Takes place about five years after the end of the Harry Potter series.  
NOTES: So very very Heidi's fault, what with having a birthday and stuff. ::points:: She not only suggested this, she bribed me with John Barrowman singing. Please excuse any errors in the use of magic, as HP isn't really my fandom :D

* * *

Hermione muttered under her breath and ducked as Vincent Crabbe Sr., who she'd been chasing for three weeks, cast a Cruciatus. "Where's he got the strength to do that?" she asked the universe in annoyance as she tried to freeze him in his tracks.

Unfortunately, he made it through the doors of the warehouse she'd cornered him in, out onto a crowded Cardiff street.

"Bloody hell," she shouted, casting as many concealment spells as she could spare the energy for, then throwing herself through the door after him. At least they were already wearing Muggle clothing, she thought as she tucked her wand up her sleeve.

Running at full tilt, Crabbe slammed into an elderly couple pushing their shopping, knocking them to the ground. "Sorry," Hermione said as she leaped over them.

In three more steps, she was close enough, and she gathered her remaining strength. "Petrificus Totalus," she called, pointing her arm, and Crabbe finally stopped in his tracks for precious seconds, enabling her to get close enough to cast Silencio. When several passersby looked askance at her, she waved an open wallet at them, saying "Police."

(Thanks to her upbringing, she knew that Muggles would excuse the most egregious actions if they thought she was a policewoman.)

A few teenagers and pensioners still watched her as she levitated Crabbe along behind her, but nobody seemed to have noticed anything strange about the fact that he wasn't actually walking. So her concealment charms must still be working, she thought with a sigh of relief.

Except...leaning against a lamppost across the street, an unnaturally good-  
looking bloke in a greatcoat was giving her a most thoughtful expression. She wrenched her head away from staring at him, muttering "Petrificus Totalus" again as Crabbe's arm twitched. Damn, she thought, it shouldn't be wearing off so quickly.

Crabbe glared at her, obviously wishing her dead. "The feeling is most mutual," she said, dragging him back toward the warehouse so they could disapparate. As she was shutting the door behind her, someone pushed it open, slid through, and closed it.

"Hullo," the man from across the street said with a grin. "I hope you don't mind me butting in."

Hermione didn't know who he was, but she didn't want to take any chances. Lifting her arm, she started to cast Confundus, but the man pushed her arm aside, his gorgeous grin never wavering. "Now now," he said, "I don't know what you have up your sleeve, but I'd prefer you didn't point it at me."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him. "I'm so sorry. I just didn't know who I was dealing with." She tittered in the way that always annoyed her in other women.

The man looked amused. "Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger," she said automatically, then winced. She hadn't intended to tell the truth, but sometimes it slipped out. Harry and Ron always told her she wasn't cut out for covert work.

"Well, hello, Hermione Granger," Harkness said, slinging a friendly and muscular arm around her shoulders. "Can you introduce me to your friend over there?" He pointed at Crabbe, who floated a few millimeters off the ground.

"I'm afraid I can't," Hermione said, looking up at him with a simpering smile. "Official police business, you know."

"No, I don't know," Harkness said, squeezing her shoulder gently. "I'm afraid I know a fair bit about the police in Cardiff and you're not one of them. And," he said before she could elaborate on her lie, "they are also lacking in alien technology."

"What?" Startled, she tried a simper again, but knew it was unsuccessful when he threw his head back and laughed. To her annoyance, it only made him better looking.

He patted her shoulder and let go. "Nice try, toots, but I wasn't fooled by your act out there and I'm a little more observant than most." Circling around Crabbe, Harkness stuck his hands in the pockets of his greatcoat, looking thoughtful. "Although whatever you've got, it's new to me. A little like the Rigellian stasis ray, but that's total cryo. This..." He grinned. "This is bloody brilliant."

Head spinning, Hermione wished the war had left her more time to keep up with the Muggles. Regardless, she had to get her prisoner back to the Ministry. "I don't understand, Captain Harkness," she said, trying to slither toward Crabbe.

His grin vanished. "Oh, I think you do."

Hermione blinked. Had he said "accio" and she missed it? How had he gotten that gun out so fast? Bloody hell. She really didn't want to hurt a Muggle. With a flick of her hand and a muttered "accio" she had the gun flying toward her. "I'm sorry," she said as he frowned, "but this is a dangerous prisoner. I've been trying to catch him for over a year and I can't allow him to escape again."

Harkness looked thoughtful again. "If you're from Torchwood London, I'll be having a chat with your director."

"Whatever Torchwood is, I'm not from there." Hermione kept her eyes and wand on Harkness and stepped over to her prisoner.

Harkness shrugged. "Well, if you're catching dangerous people, then we're on the same side."

"Maybe." She had nearly reached Crabbe, and none too soon, as his arm was starting to twitch free again.

"Well," Harkness said, gifting her with that sexy grin again, "if you're ever in the neighborhood, come by and see me." His eyes flicked up and down. "I'm sure we could find a lot to...talk about."

"See you?" she found herself asking.

Shrugging, he toned down the grin, allowing her to breathe again. "Come by the Millennium Centre. If you don't find me...I'll find you."

Hermione took a breath and disapparated herself and Crabbe before she could say anything else she regretted.

Somewhat dazed, she deposited her prisoner with the authorities and declared herself on holiday. Harry and Ron and Neville demanded the right to take her out to celebrate, but she told them she was too tired.

It wasn't entirely a lie. She went back to her flat, poured a very tall whiskey, spent half an hour thinking very hard, then slept for 12 hours.

* * *

Six months later, Hermione's steps slowed as she walked into the outdoor plaza of the Millennium Centre. Tugging absently at the new dress she'd somehow bought for the trip, she sighed. "What are you doing here?" she asked herself.

"Coming to see me, I hope," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione whirled. "Captain Harkness!" His grin was equal parts sexy and small boy thrilled to have pulled a practical joke, and she found she was smiling in response.

"That's the spirit," he said, taking her hand. "But please call me Jack. Would you like to meet a pterodactyl?"

Hermione blinked. "You have a..."

"I have a lot of things," he said, with a smirk that should have offended her. And yet...somehow from him it was acceptable.

"I don't know if I'm that easy." Hermione had never been good at flirting or teasing, but suddenly she wanted to try.

Tucking her arm into his, Jack smiled down. "Oh, I doubt anything is easy with you. But I've always loved a challenge. Care to fence?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "That's why I'm here."

"I'm glad you came." Jack began to stroll toward the Millennium Centre. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

--end--


End file.
